


Under The Roof Of The Impala

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Series: Under The Mistletoe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, First Kiss, Impala, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find themselves under mistletoe and Cas makes his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Roof Of The Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I came up with an idea to write a bunch of my ships kissing under mistletoe, thanks to having "Holly Jolly Christmas" by Jason Manns and Richard Speight Jr stuck in my head all day at work. So this is the Destiel one. The series is called "Under The Mistletoe" Enjoy xox

On a hilltop in the middle of nowhere sat a 1967 Chevy Impala, two brothers and two angels watching the stars. It was Christmas eve and snow had started falling slowly on the party, Dean and Castiel were laying on separate blankets, while Sam and Gabriel shared one.

Sam snuggled into Gabriel and whispered something which caused them to giggle, Dean wanted to vomit, his brother and the archangel were so adorable it made him sick, and secretly long for the same thing with the angel to his left. Dean looked over at Cas, who was watching the stars, but not really seeing them, it was obvious he was focused on Sam and Gabriel.

Suddenly, Cas got to his feet and walked off in the direction of the Impala not far away. Dean went straight after him, getting into the driver's side just after Cas shut the passenger door behind himself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean spoke "Are you okay, Cas?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas responded without looking at him, he just stared out of the front window at the space where the blankets and their brothers would be.

"Why are you sulking then-hey! Who put mistletoe in my baby?" There was a small sprig of mistletoe hanging in front of the rear view mirror.

Before Dean had a chance to do anything, Cas leaned into the older Winchester and kissed him, lingering for a few seconds then quickly pulling away, hands in lap. If it wasn't so dark Dean would have seen a deep red blush spread over Castiel's cheeks, it also helped that he wasn't looking at Dean.

Shock was written all over Dean's face "Whaaa-?"

"I thought it was customary to kiss someone when you were under mistletoe with them, did I do it wrong?" Came Cas' quiet explanation.

It slowly started to sink in that Castiel had kissed him and he shouldn't be freaking out because it was what he wanted.

"No, no, you didn't do it wrong, but let me show you a better way." He grinned and leaned in, kissing Cas slowly, enjoying the feel of his lips against his own.

"You're right, your way is better. Can we try it again?" The angel inquired

"I don't see why not, we have all night."

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be Sabriel called "Under The Stars"


End file.
